There are a large number of devices, which mechanically affect interior human flesh. In particular, there are various massage related devices, which act upon to push, pull and/or suction skin to affect human flesh. Most of these machines use an electric motor to repeatedly perform the same mechanical action. The effect of these machines is to induce a mechanical vibration on the affected human flesh whose frequency spectrum is essentially an unmodulated single carrier frequency. Such machines, while able to affect the interior human flesh to some extent, have some serious problems. Many people report the “buzzing” effect to grow increasingly annoying, in some cases, making the machines unacceptable for use. Some of these devices are used to as sex aids. Again, the “buzzing” is often a problem, leading these devices to tend to be used for arousal, but often being unable to bring sexual climax to the user. What is needed are devices which can effectively deliver modulated audio action to the interior of human flesh.
Some devices claim to be or have “vibro-acoustic speakers”, which purportedly have some special ability to deliver acoustic vibrations into flesh. However, these devices often rely upon fairly standard acoustic speaker technology, often woofer and/or sub-woofers, to deliver the acoustic vibrations to the skin. There are several problems with this approach. First, an acoustic wave crossing from air through skin to flesh experiences a large and varied attenuation. Some parts of the human body, such as bone conduct sound quite well, whereas several of the soft tissues absorb it for the most part. Second, there is little that can be done to control where the sound is delivered. By way of example, a woofer or sub-woofer may well be 30 centimeters (cm) or 12 inches across. This is far wider than even the largest muscles of the human leg or arm. Mechanisms and methods are needed which can deliver modulated audio actions to specific regions of the interior of human flesh.
There are a number of devices which deliver a mechanical vibration to skin which can induce an unmodulated carrier frequency in the acoustic or sub-acoustic frequency ranges. What is needed is a mechanism or method by which such devices could induce modulated audio action to interior human flesh.
Several devices provide pulse wave modulated actions to skin, for various stated reasons. These devices often feel as though someone is being tapped or hit repeatedly, and can grow quite irritating over a relatively short period of time. What is needed are mechanisms and methods which deliver a smoother modulation to the skin.